Izuku Multiverse
by L.A.V.C
Summary: Ideas que se me ocurren para Izuku.


**Capítulo 1: Di mi nombre…**

En lo que parece ser una cueva abandonada se encuentra la figura de un anciano que poseía una figura débil y ligeramente decrepita, a pesar de esto se podía percibir cierto aire de sabiduría y poder salir de él.

De la nada un tigre entro por la puerta de la cueva, el magnífico animal caminaba de forma lenta y majestuosa como si este fuera el mayor depredador de su clase, pero se notaba por su mirada que era más que un simple animal.

\- Tawny, es raro verte tan pronto por aquí - Dijo el anciano - Aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no es raro. Solo nos quedan 6 años hasta su llegada y no encontramos ningún sucesor. -

\- Lo encontré - Hablo el tigre. - Encontré alguien digno –

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? -

\- Sé que te gustara – Dijo el tigre – el niño me recuerda un poco a ti

x.x.x.x.x

 _10 años después, Japón_

"Si realmente desea ayudar a las personas, deberías convertirte en doctor o en policía son actividades igualmente nobles". Las palabras salieron de sus labios hundidos con facilidad. La persona que hablaba era un hombre delgado. Era delgado hasta el punto de parecer piel y huesos, sumándole a eso sus largas extremidades lo hacían parecer enfermizo. Su cabello amarillento, opaco y puntiagudo, colgaba de su cabeza extrañamente angular en un desorden despeinado, con dos largos flequillos que caían casi hasta la mitad de su pecho. Él se ve como un vagabundo que lo único que lo hace resaltar son sus ojos. Donde debería haber blanco solo se ve un negro que parece ser tan oscura como la noche misma. Sin embargo son las pupilas lo que llaman la atención, son de un azul tan profundo que ningún villano que se haya cruzado en el camino de esta mirada olvidara.

All Might, el héroe numero 1.

Esas palabras dichas por su ídolo no podían dolerle más al pobre Izuku Midoriya. Un niño que desde pequeño no puede evitar sentir que todo su mundo se derrumba, en este mundo nadie nace igual. Pero, no es justo que en un mundo donde la gran mayoría de personas nacen con increíbles habilidades, llamadas Quirk, él sea uno de los pocos que nacieron sin ninguna de estas.

Las palabras dolieron mucho más que los insultos y abusos que recibe por parte de sus compañeros de clase y su "amigo" Katsuki Bakugo. Pero, extrañamente, Izuku ya no derrama ninguna lagrima. Quizas ya alcanzo el límite de las lágrimas que puede derramar.

Mientras el día corría, Izuku decidió dirigirse a las calles, aun abatido. Se encontraba pensando _"Creo que es hora de ver las cosas como son, incluso el número 1 de los héroes lo dijo."_ Suspiro _"pero….¡Lo intente tan duro!"_ comenzó a apretar los dientes expresando su frustración.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara chico? - Dijo un hombre de ascendencia afroamericana, que se encontraba vestido con un traje gris.

\- ¿Eh? Oh hola Sr. Tawny – El chico exclamo sorprendido de encontrar al consejero de su colegio por aquí. – No es nada…

\- Vamos chico no te hagas el duro, habla conmigo, nada bueno sale de guardarse los problemas.

Nuestro protagonista sobrecargado por las emociones que sentía, decidió confiar en el señor y contarle parte de los que sucedió hoy, omitiendo cosas como el secreto de All Might entre otras.

\- Vaya día tuviste niño – Dijo el consejero después de un rato.

\- Si se podría decir señor, pero supongo que era el llamado de atención que necesitaba, quiero decir como un quirkless como yo puede ser un héroe..

\- Alto ahí niño, ¿Dices que por ser quirkless no puedes ser un héroe?- Dijo Tawny cortando a Izuku – Dejame decirte muchacho que en mi vida, he presenciado uno que otro héroe sin quirk.

\- ¿enserio? – Dijo Izuku sorprendido

\- Si muchacho, y puedo decirte que tú tienes algo en común con alguno de ellos, pero si aún quieres ser un héroe debes dejar de lado esa timidez tuya y tomarte enserio tus sueños sin dejar que nadie trate de aplastarlos. Después de todo muchacho tu puedes ser un…

Antes que el consejero termine de hablar con Izuku se escuchó un sonido de explosión cerca de donde estaban, alarmados por eso ambos corrieron de donde venía el sonido. Tras dar unas vueltas llegaron al lugar de donde se originan los sonido, en dicho lugar se encontraba reunida un gran números de personas.

Pasando entre todos ambos lograron llegar al principio. Izuku casi deja escapar un grito cuando ve al villano de lodo, ¡Era el mismo del cual All Might lo había salvado! El villano debe haberse liberado cuando…

" _¡Esto es mi culpa!¡All Might no puede hacer nada ahora!¡Su límite de tiempo se lo impedirá!"_ La culpa y el remordimiento llenaban la mente del chico.

Al otro lado, All Might se agarraba su costado herido sintiendo lo mismo que Izuku: _"¡Estaba distraído por mi limite!"_ Apretaba los dientes, debido a que solo podía mirar _"incluso después de lo que le dije a ese chico, ¡soy patético!"_

Alguien entre los civiles preguntó: - ¿Por qué los héroes no están haciendo nada? - Captando la atención de los tres, por diferentes razones.

\- El villano atrapó a un niño - Otro respondió - Algún estudiante de secundaria. Ha sido así por un tiempo -

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - Izuku se tapó la boca con la mano _"¡sentí que moriría en segundos! ¿Cómo ... cómo pueden ...?"_

Otra persona preguntó: - ¿No era ese el tipo que All Might estaba persiguiendo antes? ¿Se escapó incluso de él? - Un murmullo, mientras los espectadores comenzaban a hablar, preguntándose por qué su héroe número uno no estaba haciendo nada.

Tanto Izuku como All Might estaban llenos de nada más que auto recriminación, uno que se llamaba a sí mismo patético y el otro rogando por un héroe que viniera a arreglar su error.

Entonces Izuku vio al estudiante, su cuaderno cayó y sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Y antes de que el cuaderno siquiera toque el suelo, corrió directamente hacia donde estaba villano. Ignorando el grito del héroe para que se detuviera

" _Pagina 25"_ Pensó Izuku antes de tirar su mochila hacia los ojos del villano, dándole directamente. El lodo retrocedió un poco y libero la boca de Katsuki permitiéndole así el respirar. Izuku aprovechando eso trato en vano de liberar a su antiguo amigo de su prisión. Pero el monstruo se recuperó y rápidamente lo aparto con uno de sus tentáculos.

Cayó al suelo y rodó sobre algunas llamas, gimiendo de dolor. Los héroes entrando en pánico se apresuraron a avanzar, no dispuestos a dejar que otro estudiante quedara atrapado. All Might estaba tratando de volver a su forma de héroe para salvar al niño.

" _Que tonto, creí que podría salvar a alguien"_ pensó Izuku casi resignándose.

" _ **¿Te rendirás?"**_

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ pensó Izuku sorprendido, dándose cuenta que el tiempo parecía congelarse _"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"_

" _ **No tenemos tiempo para esto muchacho"**_ respondió una voz que denotaba sabiduría. _**"Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Te rendirás y dejaras al villano ganar? O ¿Serás un héroe, aunque no tengas un quirk?"**_

Izuku permaneció en silencio antes de responder.

\- Seré un héroe, incluso si no tengo un quirk – Izuku no sabe porque pero podía sentir a la presencia sonreir.

" _ **Entonces muchacho repite después de mi…."**_

El tiempo se reanudo en el instante en que Izuku y la voz dijeron la misma palabra

\- **VLAREM** – susurro Izuku

De la nada del cielo cayo un rayo, aun cuando no había ninguna nube en el cielo, directamente hacia el muchacho. Algunos héroes trataron de apartar al chico del camino, pero fueron demasiado lentos para evitar el impacto.

 **¡BOOM!**

Tras la explosión se generó una especie de cortina de humo que se dispersó rebelando así que en lugar del joven pequeño y escuálido que había hace unos momento se encontraba una figura alta y fornida utilizando una especie de traje verde que contaba con una especie de capa negra. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo del traje era el enorme diseño de un rayo en el pecho, que parecía brillar.

Esta persona abrió los ojos y miro al villano, en ese instante el villano sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda. Preparando un golpe miro al villano antes de decir:

\- Deja ir mi amigo – la voz parecía ser tan profunda y autoritaria hasta los héroes sintieron el escalofrío.

El villano debido al miedo se encontraba quieto y mudo, liberando inconscientemente a Katsuki. Esto fue lo único que necesito Izuku para reaccionar y mucho más rápido de lo que un ojo humano puede ver saco a Katsuki de las garras del villano y apareció junto a los demás héroes.

\- Sosténganlo – Dijo mientras entregaba a Katsuki a los héroes antes de voltear a ver el héroe – Debo terminar esto rápido.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! – grito el ser de lodo antes de saltar y atacar.

Izuku concentrando un poco de su fuerza en uno de sus puños. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el golpe algo paso

Como un espectador, All Might se había sentido completamente conmovido por el pequeño niño Quirkless que actuaba más como un héroe que todos los héroes allí reunidos. Fue lo que lo inspiró una vez más. Lo que había desenterrado la chispa de vida que le quedaba, después de toda la amargura de los últimos cinco años, había intentado despiadadamente aplastarlo mientras su cuerpo se consumía.

Asi que se lanzó hacia adelante e interceptó al villano, cuyos ojos se abrieron con terror.

All Might ... el héroe más grande que siempre sonreía mientras salvaba a la gente ...

Estaba gruñendo de rabia.

\- ¡ **DETROIT ... SMASH!** \- El villano fue derrotado con un solo movimiento de su puño. Mount Lady se vio obligada a utilizar sus brazos y su cuerpo para proteger a los civiles, ya que incluso el mismo aire se partio del golpe de All Might. Un torbellino estalló a su alrededor, extinguiendo las llamas que incluso el héroe de agua Backdraft no había podido apagar.

Y luego todo terminó, y All Might no perdió el tiempo para ponerse al lado de Izuku.

\- **Joven Midoriya, creo que debemos hablar.**

Mientras tanto, pasando desapercibido, el consejero no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar

" _bienvenido de vuelta Capitán"_

x.x.x.x.x

Dentro de la cueva se podía ver a la figura del anciano levantarse de lo que parecía ser un trono y comenzar a caminar y a cada paso su forma parecía rejuvenecer tomar la forma de un hombre fornido cual fisicoculturista y con una altura que parecía ser de unos dos metros.

El hombre se detuvo hasta ver 7 pantallas hechas de energía, en una de ellas podemos ver la escena antes mencionada. En las deferentes pantallas se ven diferentes escenas.

En la primera se puede ver algún lugar del polo norte, donde se aprecia lo que parece ser una especie de estructura traída de otro planeta hecha de cristal. Si uno ve más de cerca se puede ver una figura del tamaño de una persona acercarse a esta, lo más resaltante de esta figura son sus brillantes ojos azules.

En la otra se puede apreciar una habitación con diseño griego, en el centro de esta habitación podemos ver un maniquí con una especie de armadura de colores rojo y azul con toque dorados y en una mesa se puede ver un lazo dorado. En eso la puerta se abre y entra una adolescente con una belleza indescriptible.

En otra de las pantallas se ve una ciudad oscura donde se ve una figura en las sombras observando lo que parece ser un secuestro de unas adolescentes en un callejón, dicha figura pareció sacar algo de cinturón antes de saltar a la escena.

En la siguiente escena se ve una adolescente caminando tranquilamente por la calle antes de ver cómo unos hombres llevan a cabo un robo al banco aprovechando que los héroes están demasiado ocupados combatiendo a los villanos. La chica sonrió antes de seguir su camino mientras que tras ella se puede ver a los héroes confundidos mientras ven a los villanos y ladrones atados y esposados.

En la siguiente pantalla se puede ver un joven vestido con chaqueta de aviador viendo las estrellas mientras juega con un anillo en sus manos antes de que este comenzara a brillar. El joven sonrió antes de ponérselo y tras un brillo verde la persona desapareció.

En la última de las pantallas se podría ver que estaba bajo el mar frente a unas estatuas gigantes de dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Arrodillada frente a estas estatuas se puede ver una figura femenina que parecía orar. La chica se levantó recogiendo el tridente que se encontraba clavado frente a la estatua del hombre y se fue nadando a gran velocidad.

x.x.x.x.x

 **Bueno, esto es todo, solo me gusta publicar mis ideas.**

 **Esta historia nació como una idea que me llego tras darme cuenta de las similitudes entre en Billy e Izuku.**

 **La siguiente idea que tengo se llama: Absolute Fire**

 **Comenten por favor.**


End file.
